Digital image processing techniques provide a variety of different ways for a computing device to transform a digital image. In some instances, a portion used to generate a transformation is taken from the digital image itself or another digital images as part of a digital image processing technique. Examples of digital image processing techniques that employ such a portion include hole filling, object removal, and so on in which the portion is used as a source by the computing device to generate a transformation, i.e., “how” the digital image is processed such as a fill used as part of hole filling. The generated transformation is then applied to the digital image to perform a corresponding digital image processing technique, e.g., to fill a hole within the image, replace an object with another object, and so forth.
Consequently, accuracy and effectiveness of these digital image processing techniques as performed by a computing device are constrained by accuracy of the source in representing a subject of the transformation, such as a “fill” for a hole. As a result, conventional digital image processing techniques may fail when the source does not accurately reflect a subject of the transformation and thus result in a filled hole in the digital image that appears out-of-context with other portions of the digital image. For example, other portions of a digital image may not accurately describe a hole in the digital image. Thus, the other portions, when relied upon as a source of a transformation to fill the hole in the digital image, may result in generation of the transformation that lacks realism when applied to the digital image.